


Rest Day

by butterfly_wings



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, lots of sailor moon mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_wings/pseuds/butterfly_wings
Summary: Dia sprained her ankle yesterday, so obviously they have to take a rest day.for femslash feb, day 11: rest day.





	Rest Day

The sunrise bathes the apartment in a golden glow, illuminating the three glasses of fruit smoothies sitting untouched on the kitchen. Kanan glares at Dia, who glares right back at her. Mari sleepily stumbles over to the smoothies and picks one up, glancing curiously at the contents before taking a sip.

“You literally twisted your ankle yesterday,” Kanan says. “There’s no way you’re going to practice today.”

“Remember when my ankle was twisted, way back when?” Mari asks with a yawn. “You don’t get out of this, Dia. We’re taking a rest day.”

“I can still move,” Dia grumbles, moving closer to the smoothies. “I can practice the arm movements, clap along, sing along-”

“No, bella,” Mari coos. “It’s been decided. We’re having a rest day!”

“We are not,” Dia snaps. “If we want Aqours to—Kanan!”

Kanan yanks Dia towards her and starts running her fingers through her hair. “Can’t be helped. We’re taking a rest day. Mari, pick something for us.”

Mari cheers and races over to their couch, then pulls up their Netflix account. “What was that show Ruby was talking about the other day? Deadman Wonderland?”

“We are not watching that,” Dia practically shouts as she and Kanan pick up their smoothies.

“Okay, okay,” Mari says placatingly, lifting up her hands in mock surrender. “What if we watched something nice, like Sailor Moon?”

“I loved that when I was little,” Kanan says wistfully. She slips down next to Mari and sighs. “Uranus was my favorite.”

“I remember. I liked Mercury,” Dia admits, leaning against Mari’s other side. “We can watch that.”

“Venus is clearly the best,” Mari says. “You guys have terrible taste. But we've fought over this before.”

“Be the Neptune to my Uranus…Dia?” Kanan asks. “Since Mari over there thinks we have terrible taste?”

“Sure,” Dia replies, tilting her head to look at Kanan. “Neptune was probably my second favorite anyways.”

“Nice.” Kanan leans over and presses a light kiss on Dia’s lips. “A world without you is not worth saving.”

“Hey, I literally picked out the show for us,” Mari complains. “And I’m right in between you. You two can’t be all lovey-dovey without me!”

Dia turns to Mari. “Don’t worry, we still like you.”

“We always will,” Kanan says, reaching out to tug Mari closer to her. “Cuddle pile?”

“Cuddle pile,” Mari agrees, and the three of them shift slightly until they’re all tangled up in each other, a blanket draped over their bodies. On screen, the familiar notes of the Sailor Moon theme song start playing. Dia smiles and listens to Mari’s squeals and Kanan’s playful hushing. Nostalgia washes over all of three of them.

“Hey, guys, what if our next set we had a Sailor Moon tribute?” Dia asks.

Mari’s eyes light up. “Yes! Chika can be Sailor Moon, Yō can be Jupiter, I’ll be Venus, Dia can be Mercury—“

“I’ll be Uranus, Yoshiko can be Mars, Hanamaru can be Saturn, Riko can be Pluto, Ruby can be Chibiusa,” Kanan finishes up. “And we have Sarah be Neptune. And Leah can be Tuxedo Mask.”

“If Leah is Tuxedo Mask, Ruby is going to have to be Sailor Moon,” Mari points out. “Leah would never pretend to love anyone else when Ruby is right there.”

“Can we not discuss my little sister’s love life?” Dia asks.

“Better idea: Riko is Tuxedo Mask and Yō is Mars,” Kanan says. “Leah plays Jupiter and Yoshiko pretends be…actually, no. Leah can be Neptune—no. Dia, you’ll be Neptune—“

“Why can’t I be Neptune?” Mari interjects.

“Venus is your favorite,” Dia replies.

“So?”

“So, you should get to be your favorite.”

“What if we, oh, I don’t know, asked the girls who they want to be?” Kanan asks suddenly.

“It’s rest day. They shouldn’t be checking the group chat,” Dia says.

“Technically, we shouldn’t do idol stuff at all, but look at us,” Mari shoots back. “You brought this up in the first place.”

“I think we should go to practice.” Dia tries to sit up, but is pinned down by a leg and two arms. “Come on, we can still make it if we leave now.”

“It’s literally cancelled?” Mari says. “Kanan sent out a text cancelling it. And she did it last night too, knowing that you wouldn’t.”

“I hate you both,” Dia grumbles.

“It’s rest day,” Kanan replies soothingly. “Calm down. Let’s watch Sailor Moon, and cuddle, and relax. It’s been a while since we last had this much peace and quiet. We can worry about Aqours matters later.”

“Yeah! It’s going to be fine,” Mari adds. "Silly Dia."

“If you say so.” Dia melts back into the cuddle pile. “You really think it’ll be okay?”

“Rest. Day.” Kanan runs her fingers through Dia’s hair. “For now, we relax.”

“Right.”

On screen, Luna scolds Usagi. Luna is really under appreciated, Dia thinks.

Mari decides to change Dia's contact to Luna.

“Can you pass me my smoothie?” Kanan asks. “I can’t reach.”

“We’re cuddling,” Mari says.

“But-“

“Cuddling!”

Dia groans. “End the cuddle pile so we can drink our breakfast.”

“No! It’s rest day! We are going to cuddle and not do anything ever again!”

“You better be joking.”

“You wish.”

“Guys, I’m thirsty,” Kanan whines.

“Fine.” Mari starts to untangle herself. “For you, I will move.”

As soon as Mari has freed herself, Dia unwraps herself and sits up. Kanan groans and stretches, then sits up and snatches her drink.

“Everyone happy? Okay! Now can we please have a proper cuddle day?” Mari asks, sitting down and patting the space between her and Kanan for Dia. Dia slips between them and drapes the blanket over them.

“Yes,” Kanan says. “I want to watch Sailor Moon.”

“Are we sure that we can’t practice?” Dia wonders aloud.

“DIA.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...Neptune is the best senshi change my mind. 
> 
> yeah other anime exists in this universe because #why not. 
> 
> does this even count for femslash feb??? there's three lesbians? thats femslash right?


End file.
